Vote For Brady Fan fiction
by ILikeWritingALot
Summary: This is a fan fiction about the Vote for Brady episode.


Vote for Brady Fan fiction

Note: I do not own the Brady Bunch or any of the characters or anything at all. I have also changed a lot of the story, so some of the stuff that happens in my fanfiction is different from the actual episode. This is based off of season 1, episode 11.

It's a bright, sunny day when Marcia comes home with the best news.

Marcia: Mom, Alice, guess what? I got voted for class president!

Alice and Carol: That's great!

Greg comes in a couple minutes later with the same news.

Greg: I was voted to be class president!

Carol, Alice: Wow, awesome!

Marcia: Wait...that means we are running against each other?

Greg: Well then, I hope you lose! Haha. (Greg walks into the house)

Carol: Greg, that's not nice! Apologize to your sister.

Greg: Okay, I'm sorry.

However, Greg thinks to himself, "_But not really, haha._"

Marcia: Mom, whose side are you on?

Carol: Oh no, honey, I am not taking sides. May the best Brady win.

Marica: Okay, what about you Alice?

Alice: Oh no, not me either. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go make dinner.

Marcia: Okay, well I'm going to go work on my campaign.

Carol: Okay.

* 1 hour later*

Alice: Dinner is ready, everyone!

Everyone hurries downstairs to eat dinner.

Alice: Mrs. Brady, where is Mr. Brady?

Carol: Oh, he is running late. Work is keeping him late. He will be home after he is done though.

Alice: Ok

* 30 minutes later*

Mike is home.

Mike: Hi, honey! Sorry I'm late.

Carol: It's alright dear. I bet you're starving.

Mike: Oh yes indeed.

(Alice hands him his food)

Mike: Thank you Alice.

Alice: Yes sir.

After Mike is finished with dinner, Carol and Mike hear Greg and Marcia fighting in the family room.

Greg: Give me the phone!

Marcia: No!

Mike: Both of you sit down. Let's talk.

Mike: Marcia, how long were you on the phone?

Marcia: 10 minutes.

Carol: And what were you doing on the phone?

Marcia: I was telling people to vote for me.

Mike: And Greg, what did you want to use the phone for?

Greg: The same thing.

Carol: Ok, well here's an idea. Both of you get 30 minutes on the phone. Since Marcia has 20 more minutes, she gets the phone. After Marcia is done, Greg gets his 30 minutes on the phone. Got it?

Marcia and Greg: Yes ma'am.

Mike: Now Greg, go to your room and either work on your campaign or homework.

Greg: Yes, sir. Also, Dad, could you help me with my campaign.

Mike: Sure, Greg.

Marcia: Mom, after I'm done with the phone, can you help me make posters?

Carol: Sure, Marcia.

(The next day some interesting things happened at home and school.)

Somehow, Tiger got a hold of Marcia's campaign papers and almost ate the whole thing. Tiger somehow got into the house and ripped up the papers. Alice took notice of this quickly.

Alice: No, Tiger! What are you doing? Stop!

(Tiger runs off and leaves the chewed up paper on the ground.)

Alice: Oh no, poor Marcia. She is going to be devastated...Wait..unless I make her new posters. That's it! That's what I'll do.

Soon, the new posters are done and they look amazing.

While Marcia is walking to her class, one of Greg's friends has an idea. His friend thinks, "_If I hurt his sister, maybe she won't win. Then Greg will win." _ So he pushes Marcia to the ground and tells her that she is a loser. Marcia starts to cry. Marcia gets up off the ground.

Greg sees this incident. Greg gets really mad and yells,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S MY SISTER! HOW DARE YOU!"

His friend: I don't know, I thought she would break a bone, not be able to perform, and then you would win.

Greg: Well, we're not friends anymore. Goodbye.

His "friend" walks away.

Greg: Marcia, are you ok? Are you hurt?

Marcia: Physically, I'm fine. Emotionally, I'm not. (Marcia starts to cry again) Greg hugs Marcia and consoles her.

Greg: Aw, Marcia, it's ok. All those things he said about you was a lie. You are not a loser.

Marcia: Really? You mean it?

Greg: Of course. Now, c'mon I'll walk you to class.

Marcia: Okay. Thank you.

Greg: Anything for my sister.

Greg and Marcia hug.

*A couple hours later*

Marcia comes home to find her campaign papers missing.

Marcia searches everywhere but can't find them. She almost starts crying again.

Alice notices and decides to do something.

Alice: What's wrong, Marcia?

Marcia: (sobbing) I can't find my campaign papers.

Alice: Oh honey, I know what happened. Come sit down.

Alice: Tiger somehow got in here and chewed part of it. But here you go, some of it is left.

Marcia: Oh, silly Tiger. Guess I'll just have to make some more.

Alice: Oh don't worry about that, I made you some more.

Marcia wipes her tears and smiles

Marcia: Oh, gee, that's swell! Thank you Alice!

Alice: Hey, no problem.

Later on, as days go by, it is time for the election speech.

Greg does his speech.

Greg: Today, I could stand here and promise you a lot of things, and I can promise you who will make a great class president. But that person is not me. That person is Marcia Brady. I have decided to cancel my campaign. Thank you to everyone who voted for me or helped me along the way. I promise that Marcia is the true class president.

Marcia wells up with tears in her eyes. She hugs Greg when he is finished with his speech.

Marcia is handed the class president award.

After it is all done, Greg and Marcia head backstage to talk.

Marcia: You didn't have to do that.

Greg: But I wanted to. After all, you worked harder on yours, and not to mention the troubles you've had because of this.

Marcia: I do definitely know I went through trouble, but i think we worked as hard as we could equally. I didn't work harder than you on it. Not at all. But thank you for what you did.

Greg: Hey, like I said, anything for my sister. Now c'mon, let's go celebrate.

The End

I hope y'all liked it! Sorry if it sucked! Let me know what other Brady Bunch episodes you want me to do!


End file.
